


Adrift

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desperate Will, Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vulnerable Hannibal, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: After the fall, Will and Hannibal sail along the Spanish coastline in a boat while healing from their injuries. They have settled into a peaceful existence with one another that is only missing one thing. One night Will decides to rectify this.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a series, so am leaving it open to add chapters. Honestly, this just started as a one shot fluff thing. But if you all like it I might make it longer. Please forgive any typos or errors, this is not beta read.

It’s almost comical how easily they settle into a life lived so close to one another after the fall when all they had done before it seemed was hurt one another. They are healed now, mostly. Will’s mouth still aches him on cold days. Luckily they don’t have to worry about that as much now as they have found themselves mostly sailing along the Spanish coastline near Barcelona. The air is warm and the breeze feels like a billowing blanket fresh from the dryer. They spend hours on the deck of their boat. Will is even surprised at how long Hannibal spends there--a book in hand, glass of water, and just looking over the edge out at the sea. Will is starting to wonder if the man is in fact not human and simply a plant who’s finally found its optimal perch on a window sill, finally allowed to be healthy and bloom. 

Hannibal looks at him, a lot. Will wonders about this too. Hannibal smiles at him too, more than he thinks he’s ever seen the man smile, and certainly wider and more freely. It makes Will’s stomach feel fluttery inside, like he imagines the wings of a hummingbird would feel in his hands if he was ever quick enough to catch one. It's not difficult anymore for him to hold Hannibal’s gaze. 

They are more free with their touches again. Hannibal had never hesitated to touch him in the past and that seems to continue. It’s Will now who is more open. A light touch and a smile when Hannibal reaches for his hand at dinner. Will’s arm wound around Hannibal’s side as they watch a pod of dolphins pass by not far from their anchored boat.

There’s only one bed in their fifty foot boat. It had never been a question that they would share it. Chiyoh had done the best she could on limited time and lists of supplies. Will would make sure they got a boat more suited to long stretches of living, as he found he missed life on a boat and Hannibal seemed as happy as ever here. It became somewhat of a silent agreement that they would continue on sailing the coasts until one of them got tired of it and suggested something new.

They were in no hurry now. They had all the time in the world. That’s what happens when you set fire to your bridges and leave them to burn; the only road left is the one ahead. Neither of them kid themselves in believing that people like them have long ones to look forward to. Their fires burn bright and hot, but are invariably snuffed out by a world who can’t bare to look lest they get burned. Maybe its this shared knowledge that has them so unguarded with one another now.

They are laying in their shared bed one night as always. The moon is shining higher in the sky and coming through the small window just enough to light up the outline of their forms. Will watches the shadows from the equipment on the walls bounce in rhythm to the gentle rocking of the boat. 

He’s curled up on Hannibal’s arm, one of his own slung across the older man’s chest. This is how they fall asleep at night now. In the beginning they had started out on their respective sides but would wake curled against one or the other. Eventually they had just given up pretenses and decided to fall asleep in each others’ arms. Will looks forward to this all day. The world slows down into a crawl until he can almost believe that they are existing out of time itself. 

He doesn’t settle tonight as easily as he does the other ones. It’s that feeling again, the fluttery one. It happens more often now. It happened earlier in the day when Hannibal had brushed past him in the small doorway leading out onto the deck. It’s not unusual at all for them to touch. Hannibal had slid behind Will on the other side to go by. But this time as he did so, in addition to the arm that went to the small of Will’s back to guide him, Hannibal had leaned in and lightly grazed his lips against the side of Will’s neck. He did it with the aire of someone already long comfortable and at ease with their lover’s body, and it stole the breath out of Will, wings beating strong and fast. 

The feeling didn’t leave afterwards. If anything, it grew and became a pulling feeling that pooled at the base of his spine and made his skin itch with the need to busy his hands. In the end he perched himself on the starboard side, feet dangling off the edge, with a spool of extra rope between his fingers, practicing all the knots he could bring himself to remember. If Hannibal noticed his preoccupation or slight distance, the older man said nothing, just continued to sit and read one of the books he had acquired at a local flea market when they had pulled to port the previous week.

The feeling still hasn’t left Will now. Will can tell by the uneven breaths beneath his head that Hannibal isn’t quite asleep yet. He knows Hannibal wants him. And he knows he wants Hannibal. He also knows that the ball has been put in his court, that its up to him to decide where this goes between them. Another one of those silent agreements between them. Hannibal accepts him just as he is and wants everything, but needs only one thing: Will---his mind, his company, his heart.

Slowly he brings himself up to rest on his left arm, looking down at Hannibal. The other man opens his eyes from the beginnings of sleep to direct his attention to Will. He smiles softly up at him. Will moves the hand he has on Hannibal’s chest down until it hovers just above where the older man's cock rests in his boxers 

“Will…” Hannibal begins to say.

“May I?” Is all that Will replies. He’s looking right into Hannibal’s eyes. He doesn’t need to ask what here. It’s clear Will wants to touch him. 

“Of course..mylimasis.” The words are barely more than a breath. Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen Hannibal Lecter surprised, but he thinks he might be now. 

Will brings his hand down to rest on Hannibal’s atop Hannibal’s groin and gives a cursory rub and pull over the fabric. He’s heavy here and warm, and Will can feel the blood begin to rush into his own cock as the one beneath his hand begins to fill out.

It's still quite dark in the cabin, but Will can just see Hannibal’s eyes as they watch him and thinks he sees him pull his lip up between his teeth. 

Will doesn’t really know what he’s doing here. He hasn’t touched another man since college, and even that was fairly limited. But he wants to try. He pulls down the front of Hannibal’s boxer shorts to free his cock. It springs free, already read, semi hard, with the beginnings of precome forming at the tip.

Will leans his head down and brushes his lips lightly against the tip and flicks his tongue out. The taste is bitter on his tongue, but it is worth it to feel the light gasp it produces from the man below him as Hannibal’s abdominal muscles tighten reflexively. He can feel that he is being watched intently. It only makes him feel emboldened. 

Will mouths the head of Hannibal’s cock, licking along the side of the shaft, before swallowing him down to the root. This produces a low groan and the feeling of fingers gently carding through his hair.

Will wishes he could see Hannibal in this moment as he does this. The man's cock is touching the back of his throat and his nose brushes against the soft dusting of pubic hair along his groin. He would have to pull back and remove himself from this cocoon he has made of Hannibal's body to do so, and right now Will does not want to.

All of his senses are occupied in this moment. Will's nose pushes in and scents him---musky, wholly masculine, wholly Hannibal, so comforting and right. His skin is warm pressed close to Hannibal. He feels the smooth glide of the cock in his mouth and the contrasting friction of the wiry hair at its base brushing against his cheeks. Hannibal's hands are heavy on his head and smoothing through his hair, a grounding weight as Will takes his time, tongue swirling lightly and curling around the sensitive underside.

Eventually the hands grip his hair, pulling him back, but only just slightly. Just enough for Will to be able to look up and meet Hannibal's eyes. 

There is such a soft, warm expression there, one Will isn't sure he's ever seen before on that face. It somehow fits even with the eyes that have become a deep maroon and the focused intent Will had seen just before Hannibal had leapt onto the dragon's back. 

"So good for me, Will. So good for me, my boy…”

The words slip quietly from Hannibal's lips like a prayer. They fall to Will’s ears and wash over him like the tide, a strong current pushing him to shore and threatening to pull him right back. But this had been their whole relationship, hadn’t it? A push me-pull me loop that never ended and that neither had truly wanted to end. It had even followed them here to the bedroom. This doesn’t surprise Will. What does surprise him is the quality to it now. Instead of an inevitable pulling and snapping inside of himself, he feels it outside of his body, like a stretching band wrapped around them both. Tug on any part of it, and it tugs on them both, only pulling them closer together.

Will groans around Hannibal’s cock at the words. They spark a heat deep in his belly. 

His boy.

_ HIs. _

The truth of it feels like the pure tone of a bell. Something you know immediately to be only itself, distinctive. Hannibal has been a distinctive, singular force in his life from the beginning. Will had always known he would be. Maybe he didn’t know how far it would take them, but he always knew.

Will continues looking into the older man’s eyes, even as he pulls back further to drag the tip of Hannibal’s cock to his front teeth and let it pop free with the slightest dray against them.

Hannibal hisses lightly below him, Will clearly surprising him a bit, and earning the man above a lustful, darkening gaze. This is the face Will has seen at their dinners together, the fancy ones Hannibal had plated for them at his table. He can recognize hunger and delight rolled together, with a dose of satisfaction on the side. This is the look he imagines the other would give him if Will were ever ask Hannibal to eat a part of him. 

Will only watches him back. Both of their breaths have only increased since their movements have ceased. 

He isn’t sure who breaks first. But within moments they are lunging at one another, mouths clashing together in a mess of groans and light snarls, hands grabbing along each other trying to hold on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @OfTempestsAndTeacups


End file.
